User blog:Tesla Man/Project: Nicepeter
Hey guys! What is up? Nothing? Just chilling around the wiki? I understand. Now, from hearing the title you guys probably have a good idea of what I'm doing here. That's right. Through Viewer Mail, i want to contact Nicepeter and attract him towards the wiki, as many of you have suggested. Now plenty of you have also offered to do it individually through your Youtube accounts, but i think we would have a much greater effect if we all do it at once. Now, I'm of course not going to write this myself and let you guys sign your names on it! You guys have to help out. If there's something you want to tell Nicepeter or have soething to tell him something about the wiki, please post it in the comments. This is how i would like the letter set up. #A short introduction by yours truly with the help of everyone in the comments. #Some info about the wiki written by you guys #The Top Suggestions from the ERB Suggestions page #Some things you guys would like to say to nicepeter (they will be listed with your username/name quoting it) #And finally Signatures of everybody here that would like to have their name on the letter So. I need your guys' help writting this, so, things you can post in the comments that would help alot: *A couple of sentences to help me in the intro to tell Nicepeter why we're messaging him, etc. (Your name will be listed in the credits) *Some things you would like to tell Nicepeter about the wiki and community (your name will be listed in the credits) *Some things you would like to tell Nicepeter (your name will be underneath your message) *Your Name/Username to sign the letter Here's what we have so far Hi Nice Peter, This is your official hello for the ERB Wiki :) I'm Tesla Man, an administrator of a wiki that's made for your show, the Epic Rap Battles of History. We always wanted to message you and send you fan mail as a community, because you knowing about this wiki would make it so much cooler, so here's what it's all about This is a wiki with a great community, amazing people, and a lot, and I mean a freaking lot of info on your show. We have stuff like info about the characters, about the people playing it, and about the rap battle itself of course. We also have pages for Lloyd's Dis Raps and your Monday show. This isn't a letter just to make you come to our wiki and join it, we don't have that intention, We just wanted you to tell you about it and bring our little community to your attention to just bring a smile to our face. Now, the wiki isn't that big, famous, or perfect, but with our amazing Admin Panel that I'm a part of, we continue each day to make better. We also have a page where a lot of suggestions of rap battles are, all gathered from youtube comments and our own opinions which we call ur 'Upcoming ERB Suggestions' Page. There are around 70 suggestions on the one page, not to mention the thousands in the comments. Here are a few of the ones up there: *Bear Grylls vs Teddy Roosevelt *Joan of Arc vs Katniss Everdeen *John F. Kennedy vs Julius Caesar *Captian America vs George Washington You see, we all love ERB, and we apreciate every bit of work you put into it, so thank you! Best regards, Jace from Winter Garden, Florida (Tesla Man) Also, here's a few people that would like to say hi My fellow administrators of the wiki - Kevin from Pensacola, Florida (Thesteelernation2) ~ Ryan from Suffern, NY (Ynkrdlevin17) ~ NightHawk9001 ~ and Jari from Hilversum, the Netherlands (Mrpietcaptain.) ~ Gordon from Indianapolis, Indiana (BacktotheFuturama86) ~ Barry from Kirkcaldy, Scottland (Loygansono55) And now for some of the most important people on this wiki :) Neil from New York, New York (Srawland Scribblescratch) ~ Jorn from Tilburg, The Netherlands (Meatholl) ~ Gavin from Jakarta, Indonesia (FlareBlitz47) ~ Jason from Seoul, South Korea (J1coupe) ~ Connor from Washington State (Awesomesix) So if you'd like to help writing, feel free to contact me here or elsewhere about your changes I'm also adding seperate pages for your guy's comments Meatholl : I love ERB, it makes me happy, and I just want to thank you for that. And also, you rock! ---- FlareBlitz47: I have a question for you: What kind of suggestions, other than one with Osama, do you think you will never do, EVER? That is all, and I'd like to say that you and the ERB crew are awesome in every way possible. ---- Dear Nicepeter, I just wanted to put a personal letter here. I'm Tesla Man, that's Jace (Jay-ss just for reference). I'm an admin here, and i'd like to thank you for your endless ammounts of unselfish work you give us with each ERB and other videos you give to us. Your attitude is not only an example for me, but our whole wiki as well. I'd also like to thank you personally for making Tesla vs Edison :D as you can probably tell from my username, i'm a pretty big Tesla guy. I'm a really big Batman fan and even though you made Batman vs Sherlock Holmes (which made my day) one of my favorite suggestions i've seen is The Joker vs Al Capone. I make fan-made battles along with other users here on this wiki, though i don't think they aren't that good, you're a great inspiration to me. Thank you for keeping our metaphorical Sunflowers growing, Tesla Man Dear NicePeter, Hey! I'm BackToTheFuturama86, or BTTF, however that's pronounced (bittuff?). I'd just like to thank you for creating all of these videos, because they've brought all of us together with your creations as a common interest. Without you, none of us would even know that the others existed, so I thank you for that. We are all member on the wiki, and we would love it if you woul come on once and a while. We're not asking for you to make n account, we're not even asking for you to say that it's you, we just want you to know that you have impacted our lives with your wonderfulness. One of the most prominent pages on this wiki is a page for our suggestions for your ERBoH's. If you could take a look at that, that would be great. If you don't get the time, here are some that I came up with: *Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders *Andy Warhol vs Vicent van Gogh *The 3 Stooges vs The Marx Brothers *Weird Al Yankovic vs Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart In closing, we really apprecite how you spend so much of your time doing what you love to make things that others love, which I really like and admire about you. Thank you so uch for keeping the world creative. Sincerely, BackToTheFuturama86 Dear NicePeter, Your infinite quantities of happiness reflect on all of the evil in the world, and how it should be: a perfect place for all to live in tranquility. There are no amount of words that are able to express even the most miniscule percentage of the respect I hold for you. Continue doing what you hold most dear to your heart - performing music. Peace and love, Barry (Loygansono555) ---- Dear Nicepeter What's up ]. I'm Ynkrdlevin17 Ryan , I am a bureaucrat (a head admin) on the ERB wiki. I've been watching the battles ever since Einstein V. Hawkings, and I must say they just keep getting better and better. Some guys I've always thought should be in battles were Al Capone, Billy the kid, Eric Cartman, Babe Ruth, Charles Darwin, and Ash ketchum. You and Lloyd do amazing work. Keep up the fantastic job, you are legends to us all :) Sincerly, Your Yankees fan, Ynkrdlevin17 Nice Peter, you and the rest of the ERB crew are really pushing yourselves, just to please us, the viewers. This automatically makes everything you guys do epic as usual. SWURG!!! Scrawland Scribblescratch Nice Peter, you are an inspiring person and I hope you continue to do everything you usually do so that we may feel happy and be kept in joy with your videos. You are pretty much the awesomest guy on Youtube and your work means a lot to us. NightHawk9001 Dear NIcepeter. Hi, i'm Mrpietcaptain or Jari, and i just wanted to say you're a very inspiring person and i want to thank you for every bit of hard work you put in your video's. They always help me out when i need a little distraction from life or when i just need a laugh. I'd also like to suggest a rap battle: Either Dr. House vs Sheldon Cooper or Isaac Newton vs Sheldon Cooper.....or just anything with Sheldon Cooper :P. Mrpietcaptain ---- ---- Category:Blog posts